powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Throwing
The ability to possess enhanced throwing capabilities. Also Called *Enhanced Chucking/Hurling/Pitching/Tossing *Hyper Throwing Capabilities The users possess enhanced skills to throwing any sort of objects, from weapons to improvised objects, at above normal level force and speed. Associations *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Strength *Ranged Weapon Proficiency *Speed Throwing Known Users Known Objects *Pete Twist's underpants (Round the Twist); via exposure in microwave Gallery Beast Titan's Strength Attack On Titan.gif|When in his Titan form, Zeke (Attack on Titan) can hurl large rocks at Mach speed. File:Danjō's_Senbon.png|Danjō Kōga (Basilisk) throwing his needles with such force they easily pierce through armor and flesh. File:Chad_Catapult.gif|Yasutora Sado (Bleach) using Chad Catapult to toss Rukia to very high heights. File:Nelliel_Tu_Odelschwanck_Lanzador_Verde.gif|Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach) throwing her lance with enough force to launch Nnoitra backwards. Jeremie's Clone (Code Lyoko).gif|Jeremie's Clone (Code Lyoko) Enhanced Throwing by Constatine Drakon.JPG|With his stealthy speed, Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) can throw a knife into a person's shoulder so fast, a room full of people focused on him did not see him perform the deed. File:Vegeta_disposes_of_Nappa.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) throwing Nappa high into the sky to prepare for his Galaxy Breaker. Get Out of Our House.gif|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball Z) throws Mr. Shu quite a far distance out of her house after he insults her family. File:Arlong_tossing_Water_Bullets.png|Arlong (One Piece) tossing simple water droplets with his immense fishman strength, turning them into deadly bullets. Garp Cannonball.JPG|With his superhuman strength, Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) can throw cannonballs as if they were baseballs. Mato Mato no Mi in Use.gif|As a Fishman, Vander Decken IX (One Piece) can throw large weapons with superhuman strength. File:Hody Jones (One Piece) Murasame.gif|Hody Jones (One Piece) tossing simple water with tremendous force, changing them into the deadly Murasame attack. Orlumbus's (One Piece) Admiral Killer Bowling.gif|Orlumbus (One Piece) using his Admiral Killer Bowling in which he effortlessly throws a person from a very far distance. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|With his powerful strength, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can throw jellybeans with deadly velocity. Big Mom Heavenly Feuer.png|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) throws 'Prometheus with extreme force to perform her Heavenly Feuer technique. Vegabond Drill 1.gif|Jinbe (One Piece) using Fishman Karate Secret Art: Vagabond Drill/Martial Reliant Drill to hurl water with tremendous power... Vegabond Drill 2.gif|...blasting away the gigantic Yonko, Big Mom. File:Saitama_(One-Punch_Man)_hurl.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) throwing a pebble at Geryuganshoop, defeating him. Goblin Slayer throws a javelin.jpg|The Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) throws a javelin with incredible force and accuracy. Bakugo_throwing_baseball.gif|Bakugo (My Hero Academia) uses his Quirk to enhance his throwing ability to explosive levels. Izayoi_throwing_rocks.gif|Sakamaki Izayoi (Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they?) possesses supernatural strength, allowing him to turn ordinary rocks into high-impact projectiles by simply throwing them. Enhanced Throwing by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) throwing one of DIO's discarded dagger with incredible force. Hou Ken's Spear Throw Kingdom (1).jpg|With his inhuman strength, Hou Ken the Bushin of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom)... Hou Ken's Spear Throw & Ou Ki's Reflexes Kingdom 2.jpg|...threw a spear so blindingly fast... Hou Ken's Spear Throw Kingdom 3.jpg|...that it pierced clean through 4 grown man. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries